Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182
Zum Vergleich: die Tabellen bleiben exakt gleichgroß, auch bei dem unrealistischen Parameter. Somit sind deine Sorgen unbegründet, ist alles in bester Ordnung mit der Tabelle. [[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:55, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Löschen kannst du mal hier sehn welche von diesen dateien du löschen kannst. müssten viele dabei sein die wir nicht mehr benötigen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 16:38, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nichtindizierte Seiten Hi Johnny, ich hab hier mal was gemacht, hoffe es passt. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:53, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi bevor jetzt eine anfängt sollte man vielleicht vorher besprechen wer welche Jutsus macht damit man sich in die Quere kommt außer dem sollten in dem Zusammenhang auch gleich alle unnötigen Doppelverlinkungen entfernt werden. --Revan55 19:53, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ok zu den Doppelverlinkungen das habe ich jetzt beim Holz Doppelgänger ebnend durch Zufall gesehen das mokiton drei mal und Yamato zwei mal verlinkt sind und das ist bei der große des Artikels eigentlich unnötig oder zuviel das mein ich mit doppelverlickung. --Revan55 20:21, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Vorlagen hi johnny, schau doch bitte mal in das neue forum was die vorlagen betrifft LipiNoBakuha 16:30, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Naruto Handlung... Ich hätte da mal eine frage, über die Naruto Handlung: Tobi hat doch zu Sasuke gesagt, das vor 16 Jahren der Kyuubi angegriffen hat, eine Natur Katastrophe war. Man weis doch aber, das vor 16 Jahren (narutos geburt) Madara versucht hatte, den Kyuubi zu Kontrolliren (was er aebr geschaft hat) und ihn (den Kyuubi) dan auf Konoha losgelassen... Warum Hat dan Tobi (Sprich: Madara) dan gesagt das es ne Natur Katastrophe war ? [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 06:51, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) N klar xD, aber vor dem gespräch hat er auch gesagt, das ALLES wahr ist xD, und fast alles war wahr (auser ds vor 16 jahren...) [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:25, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) das mit dem kapitel 544 war ich nicht ich hatte ihn bearbeitet so wie die anderen neuen auch also mit namen des kapitel und ect. aber drück immer auf die test seite da war alles oke. aber irgendwie hatte jemand schon was vor mir geändert. Jönäs 10:06, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Testseite Ich bin mit den abschnitt von den theorien über oro fertig, kannst du noch mal rüber gehn ob es so ok ist? wenn duwas verändern willst, kannst du es tun und dann würde ioch es nächste woche in veröffentlichen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 10:54, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Anime Folgen Kannse mir sagen, wo du die Anime Folgen her hast, ohne diese Werbung wie TV Tokyo oder RTL 2 also diese kanälen bilder... ? [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:18, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bei NarutoSpot gibs da aber auch oben rechts sowas wie TV Tokyo ... [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:18, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ok, aber als was DDL oder TOR?? (Megaupload, Uploadet Fileserver etc ??) [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:27, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Könnte es sein, das manche computer diese formate nicht lesen können?? Ich glaub meiner kanns nicht lesen... ::::Danke für deine Hilfe ^^. Lade es grad runter. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:10, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Auszeit Geben Könntest du Madara473 eine auszeit geben? Er schreibt immer Sinnlose sätze bei Mini Rasenshuriken (bei der seite des Jutsus) das ich wieder entfehrne muss... -.- Sasuke's Vollbild Profil Bild Warum benutzen wir noch das Alte Ganz/Voll Bild Profil von Sasuke? also das mit dem oto anzug??. Ich würde das nehmen, mit dem er gg danzou kämpfte.. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:22, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ein HD Bild von Sasuke (vs Danzo) könnte ich machen, aber der hätte dan den hintergrund (bäumen, Die Großen Hohen Steinchen da xD) [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:30, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Japanisch Hey. öhm, ich hab die SysOp-Liste durchsucht und du siehst mir am ehesten wie derjenige aus, der hier für die japanischen Dinge zuständig ist. Wenn dem so ist, würde ich dich gerne darauf hinweisen, das hier vieles nicht korrekt ist. Wenn du interessiert daran bist, was falsch ist - und wie es richtig sein sollte - dann schreib mir zurück. Wenn nicht, schreib mir trotzdem zurück und sag mir, wieso du es so belassen möchtest, wie es im Moment ist. Seelentau 愛議 01:31, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Mhne, ich hab keine Zeit, wirklich zu helfen. Hab mein eigenes Wiki am laufen^^ Und was ich meine ist, dass vieles schlichtweg falsch geschrieben wurde. Zum einen sind viele Namen falsch (Maito Gai müsste Might Guy sein, Ē müsste A sein usw.). Außerdem ist die Mehrzahl von Jutsu nicht Jutsus, sondern Jutsu. Es heißt nicht Nin-Jutsu, sondern Ninjutsu. Und was mir noch aufgefallen ist, ist dass hier alles mit ou/uu usw geschrieben wird. Laut dem Hepburn-System ist dies aber falsch, man soll ō bzw. ū schreiben. Seelentau 愛議 14:59, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen. Daher ist Might Guy ja auch richtig. So wird er in den japanischen Schriften des Sha genannt. Und jo, die Charaktere Efu, Shii usw. zu nennen ist ungefähr so richtig, wie wenn du statt "Stuhl" sowas wie "Schtuhl" schreiben würdest. Und doch, Jutsus ist einfach grammatikalisch falsch. Im Japanischen gibt es kein Plural und da Jutsu nunmal ein japanischer Begriff ist, ist es absolut falsch, Jutsus zu schreiben. Im deutschen schreiben sie "die Jutsu", weil Jutsu Technik oder Kunst bedeutet und es ja auch "die Kunst/Technik" heißt und nicht "das Technik". Ich bin mir über des Hepburn-System schon im klaren und weiß, dass es Ausnahmen gibt. Aber wenn ihr euch an dieses - wie du sagtest meistverwendete System - haltet, solltet ihr wirklich die ou/uu zu ō/ū ändern. Ihr könnt euch natürlich auch an gar keine Regeln und Vorgaben halten und alles nach eurer Nase machen. Nur wird das kein Mensch, der wirklich Ahnung von der japanischen Sprache hat, ernstnehmen. Aber naja, es sind ja nur Vorschläge meinerseites, letzten Endes habe ich nichtmal Lust, euch zu helfen. Ich konnte mir nur nicht diese Verhunzung der japanischen Sprache ansehen, das ist alles. Seelentau 愛議 16:05, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo, ich hätte da mal ne frage, ist das WusstestDuDass... noch aktiv?? Ich hätte da noch ein vorschlag... [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 08:01, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Sperren Hey, könntest du mich mal für einen Tag sperren? Mich interessiert was dann passiert, ob man, wenn man gesperrt ist, nicht mehr in die wiki kommt oder nur die seiten nicht mehr bearbeiten kann und was passiert, wenn man versucht diese seiten zubearbeiten. Würde das gehen? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 10:42, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :danke [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 17:33, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) kannstr du diesen Benutzer 84.148.147.61‎ bitte sperren! er hat eine benutzer seite verändert und eine schwachsinnsseite erstellt [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 17:33, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Haha, ich fands lustig. Wollte ein lustigen Kommentar dazu ablassen (gut, er wäre wohl auch gemein geworden, aber egal, es war ja auch meine Seite), aber du warst schneller. :D Sum2k3 17:37, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Könntest du hierzu mal kurz deine Meinung abgeben?--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 11:01, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das bei kabuto tut mir leid hi ähm das is jetzt nichts hir zu aber ich hab eine dringende frage :/ warum hast du "Manga Band 57 gelöscht?!? ich finde das voll schade weils gerade so spannend war :/ ? Naruto Accel 2 Wie findest du die überarbeitete seite ?? (Naruto Shippuuden: Narutimate Accel 2) , Soll ich die übrigen Naruto spiele auch so überarbeiten?? [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 12:39, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Spoilern übers Handy hey Johnny, mir ist aufgefallen, dass man nicht Spoiler auf machen kann, wenn man übers Handy on ist. Liegt das an der Spoiler-Vorlage oder generell an Wikia? Wenn es wegen der Vorlage ist, sollten wir das schnellstmöglich ändern, da sich viele "Handy-Surfer" benachteiligt fühlen. Wäre nett von dir, wenn du kurz die Spoiler-Vorlage überprüfen könntest[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 12:56, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Namen Einfügen Könntest du die Japanischen und Englischen namen des Goldener Sand einfügen?? (Die Jiton-Jutsus in der Übersicht) ?? grüße [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 08:41, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Jiton Was hälst du grad von dem Jiton- Seiten Format?? sollten nicht alle gespoilert werden, da die Deutschen Manga-Anime zuschauer nicht Wissen das es ein Jiton Element ist... ist bei Bakuton auch so...Wir wissen das Deidara eine Fähigkeit kann, dinge zu Explosion zu machen, aber trotzdem wissen die Deutschen Leser nicht, das es ein Element ist... Ich finde, es soll geändert werden... also alles Gespoilert... was denkst du?? [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:27, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Zetsu's Ring Zetsu's Ring hat doch die bedeutung"schwarze Schildkroete". is es dann nicht 玄武 aber auf der seite steht das auf sein ring 亥 steht ich dachte immer da steht 玄. es kann sein das ich falsch bin. is es jez 亥 oder 玄? （nur so das ist alles chinesichwas ich geschrieben hab) ModernSASUKE 11:50, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC)ModernSASUKEModernSASUKE 11:50, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Steckbrief brauche hilfe :S unszwar was genau muss ich tuen um ein steckbrief zu erstellen ich bin zu den vorlagen gegangen und komm da einfach nich weiter währe sehr nett wenn ihr mir helfen würdet dankeschön im vorraus YahiKonan 22:58, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Danke Ich war gerade in Zeitstress und hatte deswegen keine Zeit mein Profiel richtig zu bearbeiten. Tut mir echt leid. Aber Hey, danke das du es für mich gemacht hast :)MissMelodietalk 15:53, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Eine Frage hätte ich, darf ich auch ein eigenes Bild hochladen von mir, oder ist das verboten?MissMelodietalk 16:55, 15. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) Wahl Denkst du bitte an den AdM? Ninjason 12:55, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) fremde Quellen ich frag nur mal aus neugierde: darf man inhalte von anderen websites verwenden? also bilder oder text, die inhaltlich korrekt sind. z.B. narutopedia.eu Raijin-Schwert Ich hab gestern Nidaimes Raijin-Schwert nach Raijin-Schwert verschoben, aber die Seite heißt nach wie vor Nidaimes Raijin-Schwert. Weißt du was da nicht stimmt?--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 16:37, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Als ich Mukade (Film) erstellt hab, hab ich Mukade nach Mukade (Suna) verschoben, aber da ist genau dasselbe passiert. Die Seite Mukade klappte aber tdem, obwohl beide Seiten Mukade hießen. Mittlerweile klappt da aber komischerweise aber alles wie es soll. Muss iein Datenfehler sein, kennst du jemanden im Zentral-Wiki, dem man da Bescheid sagen könnte?--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 17:09, 21. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- also die datei ist ne .jpeg, aber ich selber habe nicht dieses aussehen der seite, bei mir sieht sie noch so aus bevor wikia das aussehen geändert hat --Th(ôô)mas 09:03, 23. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :habs hochgeladen, scheint jedoch so als ob es nicht übernommen wurde, MtaÄ wird sicher wissen warum --Th(ôô)mas 10:03, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Jutsu-Seiten mir ist aufgefallen, dass viele jutsu-artikel nicht in der tabellarischen form sind. sollten das geändert werden, selbst wenn nicht viele informationen bekannt sind? Datei Hi, sag mal du bist ja Admin ne? Könntest du mir sagen ob wir, das Naruto Fantasy RPG Wiki Die Datei Background.jpg als Hintergrund für den Oasis Skin im Monobook Design benutzen dürfen. Ich wollte ja ne alternative finden, aber es bietet sich einfach kein Bild an...Gruß, Justin 14:17, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Oh, vielen Dank!!! Gruß, Justin 14:32, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Chakra Ich hab eben gesehen, dass du alle Artikel mit Chakra in Chakura umbenannt hast. Sollte man nicht das Chakra lassen, da es der sinngebende Bestandteil ist und in Deutschland eben auch als Chakra geschrieben wird? Bei Pain nehmen wir ja auch Pain und nicht Pein, owwohls korrekt wäre.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 12:19, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) GIF-Dateien ist es erwünscht animierte GIF-Dateien einzufügen z.B. für jutsus? und wie machst du die japanischen namen? bzw. mit welchem übersetzer, weil bei mir verschiedene ergebnisse herauskommen. Omoi89 17:59, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) sind japanische namen aus anderen wikis verlässlich? : jetzt weiß ich aber noch nicht wie ich vorgehen soll^^ die japanischen namen aus dem englischen wiki kopieren(auch wenn wenige falsch seinen können) oder lieber jemanden anderen die arbeit machen lassen?Omoi89 18:32, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) elementjutsus Was muss ich den genau bei den elementjutsu-boxen beachten? das element ist klar. dann noch dieses "touta" (was das ist weiß ich nicht) weglassen, kann ich mir merken. noch was? das mit den rängen hab ich auich grad gemerkt. zu den boxen-typen nochmal: gibt es noch andere außer element oder alle? sorry, dass du mich noch soviel verbessern musst^^Omoi89 19:41, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC)